Another descendent
by sg-1
Summary: Dylan comes to Spencer Acadamy after her life took a tragic turn. She befriends the Ipswich sons and falls for Tyler. When she is discovered by Chase he forms a new agenda. Love Reviews.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jacob please," my mother sobbed. She was tired and struggled to stay conscious. My father's eyes turned black and pinned her up against the wall. The angry man before me was 37 but he looked angry and ten years older from constantly using. "Think of Dylan," she begged.

My father's face grew softer and he released her to the floor; he pulled her close and kissed her trembling lips, "I love you Mary," he said. He stepped back turning his eyes black and sent a great force of energy to my mother.

I moved from the closet where we had hidden after she used all of her energy trying to protect us. I tried to deflect it, but I wasn't quick enough, and she crumpled to the ground. My father turned to me, "I love you Dylan," he said his eyes going black. He sent energy my way, but with everything I blocked most of it, and grew weak. I crumpled to the ground; he must have thought I was dead. He sank to the ground sobbing and then put a gun to his head and I watched him collapse. Blood splattered on my face and I shook. I later crawled over to my mother's body and held her head in my lap.

"Mama," I said like a little girl brushing her hair back. She was gone and I rocked her in my body completely silent as tears rolled down my face, and then the weakness hit me and the darkness came over my head with the sound of sirens in the distance.

_1 week before Dylan Ascended_


	2. Brand New

Brand New 

I walked into Spencer scared and a little nervous. It was my first day, and I didn't know what to expect. I had never had any real social experience, and I was always a little innocent in a crowd, but under the surface I was tough when I wanted to be. There were no real words to describe me after it happened, but it had saved a young girl at age 16 and since that night progressed. My secret; because of it I was strong, and beautiful, and fearful. Now I had to march into a new environment carrying it with me. The daughter of Ipswich.

I looked at myself in the mirror and combed my dirty blonde hair back into a bun. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I had good skin, but under certain lighting the pink undertones stood out, and I also had larger pores, which didn't compliment my features, but other then those flaws I had always been told that I was gorgeous. I put on my eyeliner, and some lip gloss, and did my make up lightly. I put on my uniform and gazed at myself it the mirror. I wouldn't have the uniform until next week, so I wore modest clothing a strait cut purple sweater, and a skirt that came down to my knees. I was ready for my execution.

"Here I go," I said taking a deep breath.

I went into the front hall and got my schedule from the office. I was relieved that you only needed a 5 subject course load here. I took math and English the two mandatory ones, and went with Chemistry, History, and Art. I walked into the English class and was stared at by everyone. The teacher sat me into a desk next to this guy Aaron who gawked at my chest, and grazed it 'by accident' three times, and every time he did this girl named Kiera glared at me.

I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was somewhat relieved about not having a roommate for now. It gave me a lot more room for my work, and I didn't feel like sharing a small space with somebody else. The only classes I had that day were English, and Art which ate up most of the Afternoon. English was easy because I had already read Animal Farm and Wuthering Heights, and in art we just painted. I was there on a scholarship for art so I was bound to be good at it. We were asked to paint a landscape by memory, and we needed to submit at least fifty pieces by June. I chose to draw a mountain landscape my teacher seemed to like it. Later for dinner I went to a place where everybody went to Nicky's. I sat at a table by myself and then ordered some nachos, when I got up to leave I heard a few boys talking.

"I have ten on white sheer," a blonde boy said.

"Red silk," another one said. I felt my skirt blow up, and it had turned out I was wearing white so the blonde won. I was deeply annoyed I turned around my, eyes went black and the pool stick snapped up and hit the blonde in the forehead. I was worried they noticed, or maybe they hadn't noticed my eyes under that lighting. Either way they saw my worried expression after. I quickly put a ten on the table and walked out. How stupid I had been to do that, but then again they had made my skirt go up. I walked quickly but then pretty soon four boys were following me. I made a turn and then flipped up onto a building to hide, and watched as three of them were in the alley.

"Where did she go?" asked Red Silk.

"Tyler were you sure that her eyes were—"

"Yes Reid and me couldn't miss them," said Tyler.

"Caleb which way did she go?"

I started to slowly back away from the ledge. "Hey," a voice said. I whipped around to see that it was the blonde boy. I moved to get away, but he grabbed my wrist, "It's okay we just want to talk. We're like you, so don't worry."

I looked as the other three descended up onto the roof. "Back off," I snarled trying not to appear helpless. I couldn't tell if they had ascended yet, so I didn't know if I could take on all four, but I could out run them. I flipped my wrist out of the blonde's grip and started to run. I jumped over three building rooftops and sprinted back to the dorm. I crawled into a hot shower trying to wash the worry away from myself. I then crawled into my bed restless trying to tell myself that it was okay. They wouldn't find me now; I had flown top speed over here. I wasn't worried I wouldn't see them again, and nobody would believe them if they decided to tell.


	3. Settling in

**Settling in**

I went to the office, but the woman informed me new uniforms wouldn't be in till the next month. I didn't mind though I like wearing my clothes. I went into the cafeteria for lunch and looked for a place to sit. I didn't want to go up to a random group and sit down, so I was about to back out to go eat outside, but a blonde girl approached me. "Hey did you want to come sit with us?" she asked.

I was relieved that somebody had taken pity on me, "Sure," I said letting my gratitude show.

"Hi I'm Sara, and this is Kate," she pointed to a dark skinned girl with silky black hair and a beautiful smile.

"Hey I'm Dylan," I said shyly.

"So where did you come from?" Kate asked.

"I came from Toronto, but I lived here when I was a little girl, and I moved here for senior year," I said.

"So why Spencer?" Sarah asked interested.

"Well I needed to get away for a while, and it offered an art scholarship, but I plan to go back to Canada for University," I said. "How long have you guys been here," I asked trying to divert conversation.

"Well I've been here for a year," said Sarah.

"I've been here too long," said Kate rolling her eyes to the ceiling. We all laughed and I noticed that the four boys I had encountered last night were there! They sat down at the table first not noticing me. I stopped and stared and they did the same.

"Guys this is Dylan, Dylan this is Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue."

"Hi," I said as casually as possible.

"Hey," they all said in unison. We picked at our food trying not to draw too much attention, then Sara and Kate got up for class. It was only 12:10. I would have to avoid them until 1:30 when we had study. I got up and started walking quickly hoping they wouldn't follow, but they did. I started to run across the schoolyard, but then they were in front of me and I was cornered in the woods behind the school.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"It's okay we just want to talk with you," said Pouge.

"About?" I said my voice trying to stay composed.

"Well we just want to know who you are?" said Tyler.

"I'm Dylan," I said.

"Where are you from?" Reid asked.

"I was born here," I said, "why were you chasing me?" I demanded.

"We just wanted to talk to you," said Tyler.

"About?"

"We think you're like us," said Reid.

"We should meet after school," said Caleb.

"Where?" I asked.

"We'll come get you," said Pogue.

I walked to study and finished up my history paper, and then I started new figure sketches for art class. I didn't pay much attention in math I already had done this unit in Toronto. I walked back up to my room in my free period, and got out my paint. I had already started on a picture of the view outside my window. I finished up the forest behind the school, and then there was a knock at my door.

"Come in it's open," I said.

"Hey," Reid said.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah as soon as Caleb is done talking to Sarah."

"Okay just give me a second." I went into the bathroom and scrubbed the paint of my hands and put my stuff away. I looked over at Reid who was staring at the painting I was working on.

"You're here on an art thing right?" he said.

"Yeah," I said. He looked around at the sketches hanging from my room and turned his attention to a photo on the dresser of a black and white photo of my mom and me when I was a baby. "Ready to go?"

I went out to their car and they brought me to a stone cellar sort of thing, and a book rose over a flame. "What's that?" I asked.

"Book of Damnation," said Pouge. "We read it last night after we found you," he said

"Say anything about me?" I asked.

"Sort of there's a family tree of all the blood lines, and well after the fifth it looks like another one was about to begin."

"Okay," I said.

"So tell us," Reid said.

"Well my mother told me all about magic, when she started to notice that I had it too. She said it went to boys more then to girls in families, but could be passed on from parent to child. My father had it too so I ended up with it. It's like you guys except females ascend at 16 not 18, and we have a deeper connection to the elements. We also can't use maximum or moderate power without it making us sick and weak, so as a result our bodies don't wear down when we use reasonable amounts over time. My mother got sick from using a lot of energy at one time it takes a while to get it back." I remember how weakening herself, had made it easy for my father; she couldn't fight back. She used it all to protect me. "So who are you?" I asked finally.

"Were the descendents of four blood lines who formed a covenant in Salem," said Tyler.

"And you use your powers to see up girl's skirts that's mature red silk," I teased rolling my eyes. Tyler and Reid went a bright red and Caleb, Pouge, and I started laughing.

"Got to admit Reid she owned you with that pool stick," Pouge said holding his sides from laughing.

"Shut up Pouge you do it too," said Reid turning a brighter shade of pink. Pouge stopped laughing and turned red, and Caleb just laughed louder. They wanted to get out of there quickly having been embarrassed enough.

We went back to meet Sarah and Kate at Nicky's I didn't eat anything. Sara and Kate offered to take me into town on the weekend. Kate left with Pogue after and Sarah left with Caleb. "Couples," Reid said rolling his eyes.

"I think it's cute," I said. I envied them for a second I had never had somebody to care about me that way before, and I saw Kate and Sarah as being blessed for a moment. I went to the bar and was approached by this Aaron Samuels guy from English.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or be impolite so I went with him to the dance floor, and backed away when he tried to put his hand up my shirt in the middle of the song. I turned around and went back to the table to finish my coke. I heard him snickering to his buddies after, and something about, "Playing hard to get." I decided to ignore them, but it became kind of difficult when he came over with his friends and put his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off getting up, and heard them laugh again.

"Hey come on," he said grabbing my wrist, "stick around."

"I'm going to just call it a night," I said as nicely as possible. I walked back to the bar and tried to ignore the fact that he sat next to me.

"You know playing hard to get isn't an attractive quality," he said smiling. I laughed lightly under my breath and sat there. "I'm Aaron," he said.

"I'm unavailable," I said still trying to be polite.

"No you're not," he said putting his hand on my knee.

"You're right I'm not interested," I said getting up. I was annoyed now what a jerk!

Another one of his friends came over and walked in front of me, "Hey hottie," he said smiling.

"Does that line even work?" I said giving him a bit of a 'what is your problem?' look. I tried to walk past him but he blocked me. "Do you mind moving?" I asked.

"Why is a nice girl like you being so rude?" Aaron asked.

"Why is a complete jackass like yourself still doing here?" I said. There was a chorus of laughter from his friends behind him. "Now do you mind?" I asked turning to his friend. He moved and let me walk past him, and another boy came and moved in front of me. "Is this suppose to be charming?" I asked him.

"We just like a chase," Aaron said stepping to my side.

"Dylan you want a ride home?" Tyler said catching on.

"Yeah," I said moving past the friend, and he grabbed my wrist.

"What is this piece yours Simms?" Aaron asked Ried. I had had enough I kicked him in the shin and walked beside Reid and Tyler. Tyler put his hand on my shoulder and led me out to the car.

"BITCH!" I heard Aaron yell. I let my eyes turn black while walking away and a tap from the bar exploded and soaked Aaron and his friends.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," I said with my arms crossed, "thanks guys." Truthfully I felt really humiliated that they had to come bail me out.

"Nice Dylan," Tyler said laughing as he looked at Aaron soaked while walking out.

They dropped me off at the dorms I took a shower and went to bed with dread about waking up tomorrow.


	4. untold secret

**Untold Secret**

I walked into English class the next morning and dreaded sitting next to Aaron. It was my turn to give a 5-minute speech on a theme in Wuthuring Heights. I chose the break down of relationships after my speech the teacher asked for comments and questions Aaron: that little dipshit raised his hand. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was about to say something obnoxious.

"In your opinion did Cathy and Heathcliff hate each other?"

"Well I believe they hated parts of each other with made them a dysfunctional couple, but they were ultimately soul mates, so they loved each other more," I said.

"Yeah, but I mean you should have a great insight on dysfunctional couples right?"

"Yeah the book gives you some pretty good examples," I said.

"Well know I meant personally because your daddy killed your mother then shot himself," he said. My stomach lurched; the thing I had been trying to escape from followed me here. "That's why you came here isn't it? Your daddy tried to kill you?" There was a silence, as eyes looked at me shocked the teacher didn't know what to do. Aaron was trying to hurt me in the worst way he could think of, and everybody knew now, which was my greatest fear.

"Samuels detention!" the teacher shouted. I went back to my seat and picked up my books before walking out the back entrance. Everybody watched me exit, and Aaron just looked pleased he had beaten me. I ran into the courtyard wanting to be away from everyone, and sat down on a step where I was sure nobody would see me and just started to cry.

Tyler came up to me, "hey Dylan," he said.

"God now everyone is going to know," I cried.

"Aaron was just being a jackass, people will forget about it sooner or later." I walked over to him and he hugged me I got his uniform stained with tears, but he just sat down with me and let me cry it out.

"Thank you Tyler," I said after I had stopped. He brought me over to Kate and Sarah's dorm.

"Oh sweetie," Kate said hugging me. I hugged her back, she brought a cloth so I could wash the mess of eye make up from my face, and Tyler left knowing I was in good hands. Sarah arrived within ten minutes with ice cream, nail polish, and a copy of the movie the Notebook.

"Why don't you stay here tonight," she said smiling. "We'll have a sleep over and it's Friday so we can stay up as late as we want…"she said encouragingly. I wiped the tears from my face and smiled.

"Okay," I said. Kate rubbed my back and smiled. Sarah started to set up the notebook and I went to get a pair of pajamas.

I was truly touched they didn't ask questions, and they didn't care that my father was a psycho. Their eyes weren't filled with accusation and curiosity. They only recognized that I was hurt and wanted to make me feel better.

_Friends are like diamonds they are rare to find, yet precious to hold onto. _


	5. new beginnings

**New Beginning**

We went to bed at around midnight, we watched the notebook, painted our nails, ate ice cream, and talked about boys. "Guys thanks for this," I said.

"No problem," Kate mumbled half asleep.

We woke up the next morning I tore quickly to get a shower, and put on my make up, and then we went for pancakes at a diner. Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb were already waiting for us, and then Sarah and Kate left briefly to use the bathroom. "So you okay?" Pogue asked.

"Fine," I said forcing a smiled. They tried not to stare at me, and I could see they wanted to say something nice, but didn't know what to say. "Yes it's why I came here, and you're allowed to ask I won't be offended." I said.

"We're not being obvious are we?" Pogue said trying to break the tension, and the whole table laughed.

I went back to my dorm room after and finished up the oil I had started for art class. I was really pleased to know that the art room had a dark room behind it. I would go later on to buy some film, and some more supplies. I didn't need to worry about money here because my mom had a life insurance policy. I had no relatives, so the judge gave it to me; he knew I was going to Spencer, and he saw no reason in throwing a 16 year old who was going to boarding school into foster care. I still had the occasional nightmare, and flashback of that night, and the nights before. I had vivid memories of the court proceedings for a restraining order. I had memories of being this 16-year old girl in a black skirt sitting composed to make a good impression on the judge three months after my parents had died. I recall social workers, shrinks, policemen, and doctors all walking in and out of my life. I broke away from this tiring cycle with my art; it was my one release from an endless nightmare.

I went to the darkroom later and developed some old film I found at the bottom of my bag. As the pictures came out I gasped; they were of me and my mom a week before it happened. She had decided that we needed some fun, and she rented a small boat from a neighbor. We drove around in the lake all day, and eventually our motor died and we had to paddle back to shore. I went back to my room and looked at the picture of her on the end of the dock she was wearing a sweater, and had the biggest smile on her face. I looked down and I started to cry knowing that smile was put out forever.

"Hey Dylan you want to go to Nicky's?" Tyler shouted outside my door, "Dylan?" he asked entering. I put down the pictures and wiped my tears away really quickly.

"Hey," I said as normally as possible. He came over and kneeled down beside me looking at the photos. He put an arm around me and pulled me into his shoulder, "I'm fine now I'm sorry," I said.

"Dylan your mom was killed you're allowed to cry," he said, "I don't mind, but you know what I won't tolerate?"

"What?"

"Laughter you're not allowed to laugh, smile, or be merry in my presence," he said holding a serious face, I then couldn't help myself I smiled and started giggling.

Tyler smiled and wiped a tear from my cheek, "Thanks Tyler," I said.

"Come on we're going to Nicky's; I refuse to let you stay here and wallow in misery," he said pulling me off the floor. I went outside and got into his car and we pulled up to Nicky's. I played pool with Reid and caught him cheating twice. I knew they wouldn't try the skirt thing with me around, and that almost made me laugh. Tyler danced with me to a slow song and drove me back to the dorm.

Surely enough on the highway ten minutes from the dorm our car stalled. It started to rain, Tyler called the tow truck service which would be an hour, "Great," he moaned. We both went outside in the pouring rain to look under the fuming hood and got soaked.

I burst out laughing when we went back in the car, "I'm sorry Tyler, but you have to admit this kind of funny. It started to rain just when you said things couldn't get any worse." He started laughing with me to and I put back the seat so I could shut my eyes. He put back his seat and tried to sleep, but we both went into fits of laughter again because of the silence.

We then both got in the back and started to pick at the left over hamburger and fries Tyler had brought. "This has all the makings of a perfect slasher film," I said.

"Yeah, our car broke down in the middle of nowhere in a rainstorm it doesn't get more cliché than that," he said.

After we were done talking about how much the situation sucked we looked up at the same time, our eyes met, and he leaned into kiss me. I started kissing him, and leaned back so he could position himself over me, and then we heard the tow truck pull up. "Hope it's not a psycho," I said.

Reid came to pick us up and we drove back to the dorms. He walked me up to my room, "Would that be considered a first date?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said cutely.

"Well what if I asked you on a second date?" he smiled.

"I might say yes," I said teasing him.

"Would that be a yes?" he said looking up at me.

"That would be a yes," I said smiling.

"This Friday 6:00 at the diner?" he asked.

"I'll be there," I said.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I said.

I went in and collapsed on the bed smiling. I was actually excited about this I was going on my first date, here with a guy I liked. Crap I was nervous!


	6. Chase is back

**Chase is Back!**

Sarah ad Kate insisted that they help me pick out my outfit and help with my makeup. They went with a pair of jeans and picked out a red and black low cut top, and a pair of hoop earrings. I put on some thick mascara and gold eye shadow, and a pink tinted lip-gloss. "Wow you look hot," Kate squealed.

"I'm nervous," I said.

"Don't be, he is not going to be able to take his eyes off you," Sarah said smiling looking proud of her work. I took a deep breath and I put on my black lace up boots. Tyler picked me up in front of the school; he broke into a huge smile after looking at me for a moment. We arrived at the diner and ordered two sandwiches with fries.

We talked about Spencer and what teachers and classes we hated, and then moved on to people, and both agreed upon Aaron Samuels. We agreed and disagreed on what movies and music were good, and which assigned books in English sucked. I hoped that he didn't bring up family; mine wasn't a dinner conversation. Tyler seemed to freeze when he noticed a boy at the counter who smiled up at us. "Tyler what is it?" I asked.

"His names Chase, he's a psycho and last member of the fifth blood line," Tyler said with an angry tone.

"We should go," I said getting up.

"No, we call the guys and we don't go out of the public eye," Tyler said grabbing my hand. He started to text the guys and I turned back to look at him. He smiled wider and started walking over to our table.

"Well, well, well Simms you miss me?" He came over and sat down beside me putting his arm around me.

"Back off," Tyler snarled.

"I just thought we were making conversation," he said, "did you call your friends yet? I wanted to do some catching up." He smiled wider, "so this one's nice," he said directing a glance towards me.

"If you don't back off I will personally hurt you," I said in a deadly cold voice. He laughed like it was a joke, and got up and Tyler got up too. It took me a moment to realize that everyone else in the diner was sleeping or unconscious. Tyler then was flung into a wall when Chase's eyes turned a pitch black. I got up and stepped in front of him the diner shook a bit and I felt my eyes go dark. Chase looked surprised, and then I sent him flying slamming into the back door, and went over to Tyler. I helped Tyler off his feet and Reid, Caleb, and Pouge came in through the door.

"Where is he?" Reid asked.

"He stepped out," I said. I then watched to see Chase emerge through the front door.

"Now she surprised me!" he shouting in an excited maniacal voice, "I was expecting a fight from him, but wow I felt that!"

His eyes turned black and he started to send energy towards us. A force field was put up and it deflected into the ceiling leaving a huge hole. "Not bad you guy's improved," he said smugly. He then sent individual energy toward all three of the guys they hit them and crumpled towards the floor. I let my eyes go black and I sent my energy into the sky outside lightning formed over head. I sent a bolt towards him and it went through him and he flew out the back window and into the street. I wasn't finished with him yet I flew after him, and flipped into the sky throwing a kick to his jaw. He smiled and laughed even though blood flowed from his mouth. He vanished in a second, then the boys ran outside before the diner could come to life, and people began to scream as they noticed the damage.

"Which way did he go?" Pogue asked.

"Dylan wow that was---" Reid started. The weakness was coming over me now I hadn't used maximum—not even close, but moderate made me tired, and I crumpled to the ground.

"Sorry It just makes me tired after," I said Tyler holding me up.

"Let's get her to the car," Caleb said. Pogue picked me up in his arms and carried me to the car. Tyler laid me on his lap stroking my hair, and I fell asleep.

I woke up in Tyler's dorm on the bed with the guys there. "Hey," I said in a weak voice.

"She's awake!" Reid shouted to the guys who were sleeping in various places on the bed. Tyler was lying beside me holding my hand.

"Does anyone got any asprin?" I said mumbling. Caleb then came over with asprin and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Dylan are you okay?" Tyler asked, "what happened?"

"I'm fine, but when I use enough afterwards I get tired. I should have just kicked his ass myself," I said.

"I'm sure it will be sore in the morning," said Pogue lightly, and everyone laughed. I moved to get up, but Tyler held me.

"Dylan stay put you just passed out," he said.

"I'm not in a coma I'm tired," I said, "what time is it?"

"You've been sleeping for an hour," Pogue said, "we were getting worried."

"Momentary lapse it's happened once or twice," I said casually, which bothered them. "It's not usually dangerous," I said in my most convincing voice. "It just makes me want to sleep when the adrenaline rush where's off."

"One hell of an adrenaline rush, you kicked his ass," Reid said breaking into a smile.

"For now," Caleb said worried.

Tyler walked me back to my dorm and we lied on the bed. I fell asleep in his arms again and woke up to the alarm. I hopped into the shower quickly washing my hair and cleaning myself off. I looked in the bathroom to find that there were bruises on my stomach, arms, and back. I wasn't worried because they didn't affect my power if I needed it. I knew they were just a side effect of using like that, and that they weren't life threatening. They were just like the bruises I got six months ago on that night. I went to the cafeteria and ate two pieces of toast with coffee trying to stay awake. I put on a long turtle neck sweater and jeans to hide the bruises; I knew Tyler would freak if he saw them. Kate came running over to our table, and sat down.

"Oh my God guys classes are cancelled for the week!" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah apparently the entire back of the building is messed up. Like a water pipe burst," she said. I exchanged glances with the guys knowing that it wasn't a coincidence. Pogue and Caleb pulled Sarah and Kate to tell them the truth about last night. I could tell that they now knew I was like the guys they didn't seem to care. "Dylan are you okay?" Sarah asked, and Kate bore a worried expression.

"I'm fine," I said smiling, "I mean I kicked the guy's ass," I said breaking the ice; Sarah and Kate laughed at this. They went back up to there dorms Caleb and Pogue refused to leave their side, but they weren't too happy when Sarah and Kate refused to go someplace safe for the next week. They convinced them that hiding wasn't going to stop Chase if he really wanted to find them. In the end we all decided to stay in the dorms. I offered to stay in Sarah and Kate's dorm until this was over, so Pogue and Caleb wouldn't have to worry, and they wouldn't have to leave.

"It's only begun," I said to myself.


	7. battle

**Battle**

We were eating in the cafeteria, which was empty due to the fact that a lot of people went home for the week, or ate out. The lights went out and a wave of cold air filled the room, "He's here," said Caleb. Sarah and Kate looked terrified and glanced around the cafeteria Pogue insisted that they hide in the closet, and keep quiet.

Chase crashed through the doors, "Welcome home," he said to himself. We stood ready to fight, but he sat down and smiled. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend guy's; I actually missed you all, so much I came back to say hello. You know my first intention was getting even, but now I think I stumbled across something better." He smiled over at me, and pulled something out from under his coat the book of damnation, and he put it down on the table. "I feel stupid I didn't see it, there was a daughter of Ipswich, a sixth blood line. Well then again you didn't see it either, so I feel better." I felt my eyes turn black as I sent a mound of energy in his direction. He blocked it, but was pushed back to the other side of the room, "You know she is temperamental, like I just came here to have a conversation." Caleb sent energy and knocked him into the wall where he crumpled to the floor. He then got angry and snapped open the closet door pulling Sarah and Kate towards him. "Hello Sarah, Kate long time no see," he said moving them in front of him as they went limp.

"Let them go, or I'll kill you," Pogue snarled.

"Do anything and I'll kill them," said Chase, "now sit down and listen."

We all sat down and stared at him on the other side of the room. "There is only one thing I want now: her," he said pointing to me. "At first I wanted you guys, but I like her better. Honestly she is a rare figure one of a few," said Chase. "Dylan isn't it," he said. Reid eye's turned black and broke Chase's hold on Sarah and Kate, and afterwards sent Chase flying out the window. Chase sent energy knocking him to the ground, "You have two days, I look forward to seeing you Dylan."

After we went in the gym Tyler was furious. "Tyler calm down, okay," I said.

"He wants you! How can I calm down!" Tyler screamed.

"He was also stupid enough to give us two days to come up with a plan," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He noticed that new bruises formed on my neck, "It's just a side effect when I use like that, It'll be gone in a few days," I said calmly. I tried to distract myself from the fact that I was feeling weak, and tried not to collapse. Reid caught onto this and sat me down in a chair, and put his coat around me.

"We're hiding the girls," said Tyler. The other boys nodded agreeing with him, I was annoyed now.

"NO! I'm staying with you!" I shouted getting up from my chair.

"Dylan look we are going to be able to fight him there are four of us, and we'll be ready. Caleb beat him single handedly a while back," said Pogue holding an unconscious Kate.

"I can help," I said.

"You can't use maximum," said Reid.

"Well excuse me, but this is my decision and I recall moderate kicked his ass the last time."

"Afterwards you were—' Tyler started.

"Yeah I had a nap, well why don't we hospitalize me then. We can snare him I'll make him think I've given up and I can meet him. We then all come out and whoop his ass, and even if something goes wrong I can take care of myself. You guys will be there though what chance does he have against five?" I said.

"She's diabolical," Reid said grinning.

"It could work," said Caleb.

"NO! I don't want him near her!" shouted Tyler. Pogue put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and Tyler shook it off. "If it were Kate or Sarah who volunteered to do this then would you agree?"

"Kate and Sarah don't have powers, and if they did you probably couldn't convince them to stay back either," I said. "I'm going whether you like it or not, so we might as well get along," I said. Tyler frowned in defeat. We packed up our stuff, and we went to Caleb's house for the night. His mom was there and brought out coffee; she told us that we could stay here for as long as we needed, and showed us to our rooms.

Tyler threw his arms around me, "I don't want to loose you," he said.

"You're not going to," I promised.

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while and then started kissing. I leaned back on the bed allowing him to fall on top of me. He clutched at the skin on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We started breathing heavily between kisses, and he put his hand up my shirt. I slipped it off over my head, and helped with his; his hands moved up my back and unclasped my bra. We kissed harder and harder, and I unzipped his pants. I noticed he stopped for a second and started looking and all the bruises on my stomach, and chest, and neck. He touched them with his fingers and started to kiss them all over my body, like he wanted to kiss all the pain out of them. Our lips met again and he unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled my pants and underwear off. He hitched my leg around his hip and I tilted my head back so our lips could meet.

In the morning he rolled over and kissed my head, "You're fantastic."

"You already got me in bed," I smiled. I kissed him again and we got up, and got dressed. After I went to the shower and cleaned up we went to the diner for lunch. Sarah and Kate both seemed nervous and flinched every time Pogue or Caleb would touch them. We noticed that the diner fell into silence we looked around and everybody was in a state of unconsciousness. We got up from our seats Chase was sitting at the counter and smiled.

"Hey guys the coffee is good here, so a little birdie told me you weren't going to accept my offer," he said grinning.

"How did you guess," I said sarcastically, "here's ours you leave and we won't destroy you," I said in my best tough voice. I was already somewhat weak from previous encounters.

"I purpose a counter offer how bout you come with me no fuss and I don't kill your boyfriend," he said.

All our eyes turned black and we sent him flying into the counter. "Offer rejected," Tyler said.

He then got up and put a force field between everyone else except and me and him. I jumped up and kicked him he grabbed my leg and swung me into the counter. I snapped up and flipped through the air striking his neck with my fist he clutched his throat and went coughing. I kicked his side, but then he pinned me to the wall. He composed himself and got up he smiled, and came over, and his eyes grazed my body. His hand stroked my hair and found it's way down my chest grazing my breast and down to my stomach. Tyler's eyes went a pitch black broke the force field, and then sent Chase colliding with the wall. Chase snapped up and sent energy towards Sarah and Kate. Pogue, Caleb and Reid deflected it and sent him crashing through the roof. He came back down and put the force field back, brought Tyler towards him and held him up by the next Tyler gasped for air, "Never did learn did you baby boy?" He turned to me now; "Last chance or I snap his neck."

"Dylan no," Tyler gasped.

"Let him go!" I yelled. I let as much power in my body release itself and broke Chase's grip on me. I felt myself shake, and my eyes go black I sent all the energy in my body into Chase. He screamed and disappeared into nothing, Tyler dropped floor. I collapsed to the ground and Tyler caught me, and the diner once again came to life. I was breathing in intervals and my whole body hurt, "Dylan no, no please stay awake," Tyler cried. People began to scream as they woke up, and looked at the newly redamaged, and I was being strapped into an ambulance.

I heard doctors, and screams and, defibrillators, and people rushing around me. I heard a man's voice say clear, and she's stable. I then fell back into a deep darkness and slept for I don't know how long. I woke up draped in white sheets and wires. I turned my head, to see my friends in the bed next to me Tyler was kneeling down by my bed holding my hand. I heard the monitor start to beep and everybody woke up. I moaned because my body was still sore and Tyler's head shot up. Kate and Sarah started to cry and laugh, and Reid, Caleb, and Pouge broke into huge smiles. Tyler sat up on the bed and started to kiss my lips, cheek and face. He sat up to look at me and smiled, "I'm going to need something stronger then aspirin," I said. He laughed and sat up on the bed cradling me.

"It's over," he whispered in my ear.


	8. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

"Tyler!" I yelled, "you're not doing this to me," I whined.

"Yes I am happy Birthday," he said grinning.

"I can't stand surprises," I pleaded.

"I know, but you'll like this one," he said kissing me on the cheek, "Now hurry up we need to go," he said. It was the end of the year and we were nearing graduation.

"Oh no you don't," I said when he took out a blind fold.

"Yes, or I'll get the guys to restrain you, and I'll unleash Sarah and Kate on you," he said.

I did a mock horror face and let him blindfold me and lead me to the car. "Happy Birthday Dylan," Reid said.

"Tyler you made her put on the blindfold early?" Pogue said laughing.

"Does that mean I can take it off?" I said.

"Nope," Tyler said kissing me on the cheek.

The pulled to a stop after an hour's drive, "I'm peeking," I said.

"No you're not," Caleb said tightening the blindfold.

They opened the door, and partially to my outrage Pogue carried me down some stairs and sat me down on my feet, "Okay you can take off the blindfold now," I Reid say.

I opened my eyes I was at my cottage they had decorated it partially with streamers and Sarah and Kate were waving at me from the dock. "Oh my God," I cried joyfully.

"You like it?" Tyler said grinning.

"I love it," I said kissing him.

I went inside to find that the inside had photos of mom and me at the cottage that day. They were framed and put across the walls it was beautiful. I hadn't been up here in over a year, and I didn't think I would ever see this place again.

We had cake and drove around the lake in the motor boat. I got plenty of pictures of everybody in the lake falling out of the boat Sarah fell out the most. We went swimming and cliff jumping, but ignored Reid's suggestion of skinny-dipping, and we had a bonfire on the lake. After everybody went back to the rooms Tyler and me stayed and went up on the roof looking at the stars.

I looked up into the heavens and took in the surroundings. I was at peace after a year of darkness I found light here and in Tyler. A girl who was once cursed was now blessed. Having being lost now I was found, after being broken I was mended. I had found my happiness at last.

"Tyler," I said.

"Yes?"

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you Dylan," whispered back.

My happy ending finally came.

_**I don't know if I can do a sequel unless I can think of a really good idea.**___


End file.
